Para Viktor
by AleKproject
Summary: Mucho gusto Viktor, quien te escribe esto es Phichit Chulanot y espero que no te moleste que te haya enviado esto tan repentinamente, pero la verdad es que no hallaba otra manera de decirte lo que tengo pensado, ahora mismo estoy en Japón y no tenía una manera más rápida y efectiva... No quiero sonar muy agresivo, pero quiero hablar de Yuuri
1. Chapter 1

La verdad es que no sé muy bien como comenzar este mail, pues...

Mucho gusto Viktor, quien te escribe esto es Phichit Chulanot y espero que no te moleste que te haya enviado esto tan repentinamente, pero la verdad es que no hallaba otra manera de decirte lo que tengo pensado, ahora mismo estoy en Japón y no tenía una manera más rápida y efectiva...

No quiero sonar muy agresivo, pero iré al grano, quiero hablar de Yuuri.

Sí, tu pareja y mi mejor amigo, sé muy bien que nos conocemos hace 7 años y tú eres con quien está comprometido y además de que eres quien ha conseguido poseyera esa fortaleza que nunca antes había tenido. Aun así, durante el tiempo que pasamos ambos en Detroit pude darme cuenta de lo importante que era para mí, es algo extraño si, como terminé apegándome a él de esta manera y todo eso, pero creo que es necesario contarte el como y después responderte el por qué.

Yuuri siempre fue callado y muy inseguro de sí, además de que se dejaba llevar con mucha facilidad por mis acciones como cuando, debido a mi indudable impulsividad, decidía de pronto ir a la pista de hielo siendo que fueran las 7 AM, por supuesto él no me decía nada y aceptaba con una sonrisa en ocasiones forzada.

A veces me pregunto que era yo para él en ese entonces, al ser tan reservado nunca me pude dar una idea muy clara de lo opinaba de mi a pesar de que pasábamos bastante tiempo juntos (aunque siempre era yo quien se acercaba), al menos me hago la idea de que al principio se sentía un poco intimidado por mi manera de presentarme con una selfie, creo que no tengo arreglo..., aún así, él se acostumbró a mí con el tiempo, al paso de 2 meses me permitía sacarle fotos y ya éramos conocidos como el dúo inseparable.

Mi cariño por Yuuri creció de a poco, no lo entendía y quizás eso me empujaba a conocer más de él. Al pasar más tiempo ,y aunque nunca tocásemos temas profundos, sentía que podía confiar completamente en él, a pesar de que me sentía algo angustiado cuando me percataba que solo yo hablaba y le pedía perdón desesperadamente. Lo conoces bien, todas esas veces que era consciente de que no le había permitido decir nada, me contestaba que no le importaba y parecía que seguiría hablando, pero pronto se callaba a sí mismo. Tardé un poco en saber que quería decirme en esos momentos.

Soy honesto, ver a alguien, que siempre sonreía tímidamente y era cortés hasta incluso encantador, llorar, era como si el mundo se derrumbará y todo lo que una vez creí era mentira, no exagero, algo así fue lo que sentí cuando lo encontré llorando en un cubículo de los baños cuando unos tipos empezaron a burlarse de él por fallar todos los saltos que intentó aquella tarde, si bien parecía algo firme cuando los ignoró y se fue a cambiar, ahora entendía porque la sensación de molestia me había invadido en ese momento cuando Yuuri temblaba, pero la mirada de indiferencia que dio me hizo dudar si ir por él o no, por eso las sensaciones se arremolinaron dentro de mí con tal fuerza y sentía que era un asco por dejarle así.

-Pichit, por favor vete, no te quiero molestar con mis niñerías.

¿Qué piensas cuando alguien a quien no defendiste, se termina echando la culpa de esa forma?

Yo en mi caso, solo atiné a abrazarlo con lentitud, sentí su cuerpo tensarse por la -quizás- poca confianza, aunque lentamente se acostumbró a mi intento de consuelo, tenía miedo de que me rechazara, pero finalmente me dejó acercarlo a mí y lloró en mi hombro y la verdad es que no supe que más decir aquella tarde.

Nos volvimos más cercanos y ahora sonreía bastante más sincero, además de que ya nada era forzado,de hecho había empezado a bromear un poco conmigo, cosa que antes nunca hacía, por lo que sentía mi pecho inflarse de orgullo cuando caía en cuenta que era mucho más cercano a Katsuki Yuuri, pero como era tan reservado, el deseo de conocerle aún más persistía fervientemente, como desear ver cada una de sus facetas y creo que tú también pensaste lo mismo cuando se abrió un poco a ti. Supongo que de por sí él es una persona atrayente.

Me confió su admiración por ti en el momento en que le invité a mi departamento, sus ojos brillaban y realmente parecía sacar a flote su verdadera personalidad con una rapidez sorprendente, no mentiré, te tuve celos aunque nunca te había hablado. Era extraño.

Fue quizás en este momento en que solté lo de compartir la renta, no tenía una clara razón en el momento, es más, mientras Yuuri me preguntaba porque, logré hacer con una excusa creíble por lo menos para él y no es que me gustase aprovecharme de su inocencia, pero debo admitir (y quizás tú también) que es bastante útil cuando intentas excusar acciones que simplemente se realizan por impulso o algo así.

Aceptó luego de las dos semanas que le di para que lo pensara, casi exploté de alegría por una mera razón como esa, pero no fue una gran diferencia sin contar que ahora podía verlo con sus cabellos mojados después de la ducha, él se daba la molestia de despertar minutos antes que yo y también se dormía minutos después, seguramente esto fuera para que no le viera indefenso, a pesar de tener habitaciones diferentes y esto no lo noté hasta mucho después.

Vivir juntos fue para mejor, y aunque suene mal decir que le obligué abrirse a mí, esa es la verdad, Yuuri de vez en cuando compartía sus inseguridades y yo decidí contarle mis sueños a cambio, era una relación recíproca, no le obligaba a dormir conmigo ni tampoco hacia acercamientos muy bruscos, pero de igual manera intentaba que me contara lo que pensaba y así sentir que podía saber más de él, para satisfacer mi curiosidad que no tardó en volverse en un aprecio inigualable. Aprendí que amaba el katsudon, que cuando patinaba sacaba su verdadero yo, que cuando no pensaba en nada todo le salía bien, que tenía miedo de arruinar todo 'siempre' y que no se apreciaba a sí mismo. Esto último no me lo dijo, lo descubrí por sus propias acciones y expresiones; el cómo bajaba la mirada o rechazaba mis halagos contestándome que no era la gran cosa y de hecho me atrevo a decir que antes tenía una autoestima mucho más baja que cuando le conociste.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta que Yuuri no era solamente alguien tímido y gentil, guardaba mucho dentro de sí, si solo hablabas con él un poco, pensarías que el egoísmo, odio, codicia e incluso la 'lujuria' eran emociones ajenas a su persona, por ello no esperaba que me dedicara una mirada cargada de odio cuando me propuse llamarle 'cerdito' y aunque aceptó, los pocos segundos que frunció el ceño, su mueca de total de disgusto fueron...

Supongo que a ti también te sorprendió, ¿No es así?

Vivimos bien y en armonía, soportó mis mascotas sin ningún problema y nos volvimos extremadamente cercanos, logré comprenderlo en gran parte, se apoyaba en mi cuando deseaba llorar y gritaba con júbilo cuando algo salía bien sin tapujo alguno cuando estaba conmigo además de que ahora bromeaba sin mucho pudor. Todo lo anterior lo conseguí con mucha lentitud, pero supongo que realmente la paciencia rinde sus frutos, parecía ser una felicidad preciosa y de la misma manera frágil, pero ninguno de los dos permitía que se rompiera, era sencillamente maravilloso, se había abierto un poco a los demás y disfrutaba de ello.

Supongo que conoces la historia de cuando uno de nuestros compañeros tuvo un accidente y de la muchacha que había empezado a coquetear con Yuuri aunque este nunca la tomó mucho en cuenta, creo que eran amigos incluso hasta el punto en que la muchacha compuso algo para él, pero al momento de que el incidente ocurrió y ella intentó abrazarle fue algo... A lo que quiero llegar, es que me sorprende el cómo lograste engatusarlo para que te permitiera acercarte cuando a muchos les tardó tanto, supongo que te admiro por eso ya que a mi me costó más tiempo.

El momento de separarnos no fue triste ni nada similar, sonreímos y reímos por las leves burlas que nos hacíamos a la vez que prometíamos contactarnos, sabía de alguna manera que seguiríamos con el mismo nivel de cercanía una vez que nos reencontráramos y con ello le dejé ir.

Todo fue bastante tranquilo hasta que ganaste el quinto Grand Prix Final.


	2. Chapter 2

¿No pudiste decirle algo mejor?

Es decir, no te culpo del todo, pues estabas rodeado de fans aquel día, pero... En serio, no entiendo cómo es que lo trataste así, se supone que incluso bailaste con el ¿No? Aquel día...

Luego de perder, empeoraste el estado de ánimo de Yuuri al decirle esas palabras tan superficiales y no es que te culpe, pero la verdad es que me afectó verle llorar al pensar que no le habías reconocido como un competidor, su autoestima había bajado por los suelos más de lo que estaba y acabó engordando.

Sé lo que piensas.

Sí, Yuuri es adorable aun cuando está subido de peso, pero para él es solo una razón más para infravalorarse, como supones la ansiedad fue fatal y acabó volviendo a su hogar con los ánimos en el suelo, todo esto mientras yo solo podía asegurarme de que no cometería ninguna locura por un tiempo, se lo hice jurar fervientemente la vez que me visitó para buscar algo de consuelo en Detroit.

Sabes que ocurrió aquí, el video se subió y todos se volvieron locos al tener una probada de lo que podía ser Katsuki Yuuri. Oí que nadie se creía que fuera capaz de imitar tu rutina a la perfección, incluyendo el cuádruple que te caracteriza tanto, creo que tú tampoco, así que al menos déjame darme el crédito de ser la única persona en el planeta que lo sabía, sabía que él podía hacer aquello aunque no niego que me impresionaste cuando captaste enseguida lo que quería decir esa rutina y la verdad es que no esperé que actuaras y menos con aquella rápidez, pues cuando aun me enorgullecía aún de ser su amigo, ya habías viajado a Japón.

Balbuceos, tartamudeos, palabras cortadas, falta de oxígeno, hiperventilación e incluso creo que en un momento casi un paro cardíaco, al menos así partió nuestra vídeollamada cuando te rendiste de pedirle dormir contigo, aunque fue lo único que me dijo y yo terminé burlándome de su timidez para que no se forzara a contarme más, me dio la impresión de que intentaste algo bastante osado para un ciudadano japonés que no está habituado al contacto físico, pero no te estoy recriminando nada, además, en esa llamada me llamó mucho la atención la forma en la que le hiciste perder de peso, debo decir que te agradecí en lo profundo de mi corazón pues le estabas quitando una de las cosas que tanto le acomplejaban. Cuando finalmente me despedí y me dispuse a dormir, no pude evitar alegrarme de que estuvieses a su lado.

Una semana mientras me relataba a diario lo agotado que estaba, que eras un sádico por no dejarle patinar hasta que adelgazara y que volvió con su profesora de ballet mientras añadía que añoraba un tazón de cerdo, fue la que pasó, aunque el hecho de que Yurio llegara y te exigiera solo para sí como un premio lo supe por otros medios. ¿Cómo se sintió ser reclamado de esa manera? Yuuri se tuvo que haber deprimido al pensar en la posibilidad de que volvieras a Rusia, pero te vuelvo a alabar.

No, más bien al hada rusa es a quien debo mi admiración de ese entonces debido a que le obligó comprender ese sentimiento de competencia que tanto escondía tu querido Cerdito. (Desde que me contó sobre el apodo no pude evitar usarlo de nuevo, lo siento) Incluso le hizo sentirse algo superior, debería agradecerle algún día...

Volviendo al tema, ahora de verdad te vuelvo a agradecer por obligarle a conocer su propio 'Eros', algo que el desconocía completamente pues cada vez que tuve la oportunidad de verlo en Detroit era porque se embriagaba y actuaba como todo un ¿Sex Symbol?, hiciste una perfecta coreografía allí y él la supo aprovechar, realmente eres bastante habilidoso como entrenador.

De aquí no sé muy bien que agregar, fue interesante el cómo le pusiste el Ágape a Plisetsky, supongo acertaste bastante al hacerlo. Mi entrenador todavía no se explica cómo lo hiciste para adivinar que le quedaba bien a ese tigre salvaje, pero seguramenteese muchacho quizás lo desconocía pero tú no, al menos no esa parte de él y aunque no la supo manejar muy bien (no digo que yo sea perfecto en mis coreografías) hasta que llegó el momento final y terminó sorprendiendo a todos.

De pronto paramos de hablarnos por unos pocos días pues parecía concentrado en otras cosas, yo ya me había acomodado en Tailandia, y Celestino comenzó a entrenarme por eso mismo me enteré de que le habías pedido consejo.

Bueno, saltando las razones de ciertas decisiones como la de porque volví a mi país, resumo al decir que finalmente me contactó para retomar su conexión con aquella muchacha del conservatorio, aún me alegro de influir en la música de su programa libre y de que se atreviera a retomar lazos con sus antiguos conocidos, eso fue algo que nunca esperé, quizas en unos a los, pero no en tan pocos días y de manera tan efectiva.

Casi me da un ataque cuando escuché de su propia boca que le habías ofrecido a ser su novio, pero a pesar de todo parecía inusualmente tranquilo y supe que habían tratado el tema de sus inseguridades, ese tema era algo delicado para Yuuri pero lo manejaste como un experto, en ese momento parecía decidido a seguir compitiendo en ese año al menos y no es que lo dudara, es simplemente que en tiempos anteriores tu no podías saber con mucha seguridad que era lo que pensaba o gustaba (además del patinaje, el katsudon y tu persona).

Habías dado en el blanco en muchos de los aspectos de Yuuri, estabas haciendo progresos en él a pasos agigantados y por como escuchaba todos tus 'avances' realmente te estabas acercando bastante a su corazón, realmente eres increíble pero ¿Por qué no notaste que ya estaba pensando en retirarse?

Supongo que los rusos son así de extraños, Plisetsky también me pareció bastante inusual cuando supe que había accedido a competir contra tu cerdito para después ir y prácticamente su odio más profundo por su 'rival' cuando en realidad eso nunca fue tan así y no lo digo sin fundamentos.

De vez en cuando tengo que releer esto para saber dónde voy, pues sí, pienso darte a conocer con detalles el cómo, quiero que comprendas que lo que haré no será tomado a la ligera Viktor.

Como hubiese querido ver tu cara cuando te desobedeció en aquella competencia cuando conocieron a Minami, es decir, mencionar al fan más ferviente es importante y te daría todo un párrafo de él, pero es que Dios. ¿Acaso no sabías que él podía ser desobediente cuando quería?

Digo, ahora lo conoces y todo, pero en ese tiempo te tuvo que haber impresionado su orgullo -el golpe- y esa habilidad fantástica de encantar al público incluso cuando falla, pero creo que no te culpo, a mi también me cuesta percibir ese tipo de cosas y todo eso, aunque dejemos de hablar tanto de esos días sin mucha importancia y pasemos al verdadero objetivo.

'Amor' Me pareció adecuado y creo que a los demás también, lo hiciste bien o quizás no fuiste tú quien lo decidió, no sé, nunca escuché palabra sobre el tema. A lo que quiero llegar es que eres alguien increíble al hacerle llegar a esa conclusión y hacer que prácticamente eras la persona más importante para sí.-¿Elegiste tú esa corbata? Se veía bastante bien.-

La cosa es que fue bastante interesante el que nos hayamos encontrado en aquel restaurante donde terminaste tan ebrio que te lanzaste desnudo sobre Yuuri, lo dejé pasar aunque el mismo te haya querido apartar; era divertido ver su expresión acomplejada y más al día siguiente cuando supo que lo había publicado por las redes, obviamente el motivo fue que debía alimentar mis deseos de mostrar esa foto pues era bastante cómica como para no mostrársela al mundo, pero no fue la única razón.

Presenté mi programa, fui alagado y me sentí lleno de orgullo al saber que mi sueño se había cumplido además de que estaba mi querido amigo para comprobarlo, mi pecho se llenaba de dicha hasta que escuché su nombre por el altavoz, llegó el momento en que se vería todo lo que habías trabajado en él y no me decepcionaste. Era distinto, se notaba que se había metido de lleno en el papel pues lo interpretó a la perfección, se había vuelto increíble y también estaba mostrando algo que revivió mis deseos de indagar en él, quizás antes lo había visto antes actuando seductor, pero esto que presentaba era estando completamente sobrio y la forma era totalmente diferente.

El cómo interpretó su programa corto 'Ai no Tsuite: Eros' era como si te sedujera a ti y solo a ti aunque no lo hiciese del todo a proposito,pero se notaba quería tu atención Viktor y aunque no lo dijera estaba reclamándote con la mirada. Fue muy sorpresivo todo, el cambio era muy notorio para todos los patinadores participantes, pero a diferencia de ellos, no pude evitar preocuparme; a Yuuri le cuesta asumir el puesto de primer lugar y por eso estuvo tan nervioso en la entrevista, todavía río un poco por su confesión a la cámara, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios que me parecía gratamente cómico y adorable.

Muy bien, ahora, dejemos de lado un poco el tono amigable ¿Te parece?


	3. Chapter 3

Aunque creo que he dado la impresión contraria, me parece que eres la mejor persona quien se pudo acercar a mi mejor amigo, lo cambiaste tan radicalmente y todo para bien. Te respeto y reconozco en muchas cosas, eres increíble por haber ganado cinco veces seguidas además de ganar la medalla de plata la última vez que participaste como patinador, que Yuuri te haya sucedido al ganar cuatro veces más y la tranquilidad que le has dado, pero... Hay cosas que nunca olvido ni perdono Viktor.

No sé cuándo, porqué ni como, sencillamente ocurrió que Yuuri era mi máxima prioridad, mi corazón latía con fiereza cuando sabía que hablaríamos un día más y me alegraba con sus éxitos a la vez que me frustraba por no poder consolarle en sus fracasos. De pronto mis propios méritos se desplazaron a un segundo plano pues quizás haya ganado el oro con esa presentación, quizás estaba feliz a más no poder en aquel momento y pero lo que realmente me daba esa calma era saber que 'Está en buenas manos ¿No?'

Lo entiendo, por supuesto que lo hago, se me explicó la situación 4 veces de la boca de él mismo, quizás por eso no fui para golpearte días después, ya que claro, no podía hacer ningún escándalo y menos frente a él, además es muy raro que yo salga de mis casillas y nada en ese momento me había hecho sentir así, mas supongo que me supe controlar aquel día en la Copa de China.

Soy consciente de que se me conoce como una persona tranquila, estoy orgulloso de ello y no es que me quiera echar flores a mi persona ni nada, tan solo me alegro de que no me llevé mal con nadie por lo que puedo convivir con los demás amenamente y sin preocupaciones, pero...

-Si fallas en el programa libre y no llegas al podio, asumiré la culpa y dejaré de entrenarte.

Le destrozaste solo para ver qué ocurriría, quizás ni siquiera estabas seguro si iba a funcionar, es decir, sí, Yuuri estaba nervioso y apenas había dormido por lo que tengo entendido, pero no creo que aquel momento haya sido el correcto para tus pruebas. Me juré a mí mismo que si la carrera de mi mejor amigo, quien había conocido hace más de dos años, era arruinada por ti, no me controlaría ni un poco.

¿Creíste que haciéndole sentir más responsable iba ayudar? Él ya sabía eso y quizás no te estoy diciendo nada nuevo, pero me sorprende lo poco considerado que eres a veces con él cuando presumes conocerlo como la palma de tu mano, incluso ahora que él está solo en Japón mientras que tu pareces ignorarle... Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Quiero recriminarte por tantas cosas pasadas, pero creo que no vale la pena hacerlo por este medio, prefiero decir las cosas directo a la cara así que si pretendes volver a Hasetsu, no dudes que estaré ahí.

Lo que me detuvo aquel día fue su presentación, a pesar de tener sus ojos rojos y verse algo deshecho, parecía tan relajado hasta el punto en que incluso olvidé toda mi ira, me calmó con su secuencia de pasos y aunque falló un par de veces, no dudo que a él no le importaba, incluso si aún me siento resentido por aquel día, creo que no puedo odiarte por lo menos por esa instancia, Yuuri demostró tantas cosas que creo que fue aquella ocasión... Pero supongo que la única que soy capaz de destacar sin excederme es quizás la devoción y cariño que había desarrollado por ti de tal manera en cuanto acabó para recibirte con los brazos abiertos, no dudé en que callaría y le apoyaría en todo, sin alterarle con sentimientos ajenos.

Supongo que entiendes a qué me refiero así que me abstengo a decir mucho más sobre aquel primer año en que le entrenaste, tan solo llegar al punto en que creí haberme rendido completamente; aquella noche en Barcelona vi una dicha que se escondía en su rostro avergonzado que me dejó sin palabras en el momento en que vi sus anillos, supe en seguida que él los había comprado y aquello dolía bastante, pero supongo que la mente es maravillosa.

A pesar de todo lo que sentía, una alegría se desbordaba en mi pecho al ser consciente de que finalmente había encontrado a alguien que le hiciese estar tan seguro de sí mismo, todo fue tan impulsivo, incluso el tragarme la molestia que sentía era casi natural, quizás se me hizo toda una costumbre ocultar lo que sentía por su bien y no me arrepentía por ello.

Si decía una palabra de más acabaría molestando aquella alegría que había conseguido a tu lado, por eso lo acepté todo con una sonrisa sincera, incluso si cuando mis sentimientos eran claros y precisos, yo no permitiría que aquel cerdito cayera de nuevo tan profundamente y decidí entonces no intervenir.

Siento que estuve en lo correcto, incluso si de pronto te quise reprochar el no haberte dado cuenta de sus deseos de retirarse, no puedo odiarte por no darte cuenta aunque en un principio lo haya hecho, pero tenía 20 años y con suerte soportaba toda la presión del Grand Prix Final. Además alguien logró convencerlo mejor que tú, así que no tengo mucho que lamentar, al fin y al cabo, si le dejabas en aquel momento, parecía que podías tener un reemplazo que no fuese tan problemático como yo.

Incluso si no ganó aquel año, si lo hizo 4 veces seguidas incluso compitiendo a tu lado al año siguiente, incluso después de todo aquello, ustedes seguían unidos como antes, parecía que cada día que pasaba vuestro amor crecía y con ello la felicidad que les rodeaba, eran envidiados por todos, incluso si hubo gente inculta que les insultaba y parecían dispuestos a hacerles la vida imposible, ustedes continuaban sorprendiendo a todos con una que otra noticia o alguna frase llena de determinación.

Durante ese tiempo lograste que todas mis dudas y resentimientos se disiparan, le hacías feliz y aquello me calmaba. Muchas veces intenté olvidar el amor que le tenía a Yuuri, de varias maneras, todo para no interferir en la estabilidad que había construido a tu lado y poder disfrutar plenamente su presencia sin que mis bajos instintos me acecharan, aun así parece que todo fue imposible, supongo que soy demasiado obstinado con todo lo que amo.

Quisiera terminar esto hasta aquí, seguir mi rutina de siempre y prepararme para la próxima competencia, pero no puedo ignorar lo que estás causando en estos momentos.

Entiendo que tengas que ir a viajes porque te solicitan para una que otra entrevista, Yuuri también atiende a ese tipo de llamados y eso lo sé porque me lo ha dicho él mismo, pero una cosa es no poder verse y otra muy distinta es ir e ignorar a tu esposo. Tengo entendido que empezaste siendo algo frío con su persona, aunque seguías tratando igual al niño que adoptaron juntos y ello fue lo que calmó a quien habías dicho amar por el resto de tu vida.

No entiendo tampoco, que hayas empezado a tratarle con tanta frialdad ¿Acaso perdiste la chispa de 'inspiración' que tanto alegabas cuando empezaste a ser su entrenador? ¿Tan fácil eres? Quise idear alguna razón cuando supe de todo este problema para no interferir, pero de verdad no comprendo nada.

He oído lo suficiente para saber que todo empezó con cosas mínimas como dejar de abrazarle a sencillamente dejar de verle a la cara, lo peor de todo es como todo esto repercutió en tu esposo, intentó negar continuamente de que algo iba mal, me ocultó la situación durante 5 meses hasta que simplemente te fuiste a Rusia sin avisar y creo que el contactarse con él cuando ya estabas allí no es precisamente lo que tuviste haber hecho.

Es decir...

¿Qué mierda te pasa Viktor?

Pero lo he decidido, no pienso decirte nada por medio de un email, sería similar a rebajarme a tu nivel. Así que seré claro, supongo que comprendes cuales son mis intenciones en estos momentos y si algo te queda del amor que tantos proclamabas en el pasado por Katsuki Yuuri, creo que podremos hablar cara a cara en Hasetsu y como es debido.

He empezado a cambiar de opinión desde el día en que escuché su voz llorosa y desgarrada, creo que ya no me quedaré en silencio como un mero personaje secundario gracioso y simpático, creo que está vez actuaré y no pienso contenerme.

Así que nos vemos en Japón, Vitya.


End file.
